powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Arts
The power to utilize dark magic. Form of Magic. Opposite to Mysticism and White Arts. Also Called * Black Arts * Black Magic * Black/Dark Witchcraft * Dark Magic * Maleficium * The Left-Hand Path * Witchcraft Capabilities User can utilize the Dark Art: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the user's own state. Users often reject social convention and the status quo, which some suggest is in a search for spiritual freedom. As a part of this, they embrace magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and are generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves their ends. Applications * Blood Magic * Conjuration ** Demon Summoning * Curse Manipulation ** Curse Inducement * Death Magic * Destruction Magic * Elemental Magic * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Illusion-Casting * Life Magic ** Amalgamation ** Mutation Inducement * Necromancy * Possession * Ritual Magic * Shapeshifting * Spell Casting ** Spell Negation * Sympathetic Magic * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Associations * Dark Element Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Magic ** Almighty Magic ** Chaos Magic ** Demonic Magic ** Eldritch Magic ** Shamanism ** Voodoo ** Sacrificial Magic Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *Dark magic tends to get out of hand even if treated with respect. *May be highly addictive and leave the user susceptible to negative influences. *White Arts may be especially effective against this power. *May need to make deals with demons or evil spirits/gods. *Damage caused by dark magic may be permanent/irreversible. Known Users See Also: Black Magic. Comics Literature Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons The Lich.jpg|The Lich (Adventure Time) became an abomination through his abuse of the dark arts. Grail Magic Darkseid War.jpg|Grail (DC Comics) is adept at using dark Amazonian magic to summon her father, Darkseid. Raven attack.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans) John Constantine DC.jpg|John Constantine (DC/Vertigo Comics) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (Disney’s Sleeping Beauty) Queeen.png|Queen Grimhilde (Disney’s Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) is skilled in the Dark Arts King Sombra ID S3E1.png|King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Celestia_with_King_Sombra-like_eyes_S3E01.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony Series) Twilight_successful_dark_magic_cast_S3E2.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony Series) descarga.png|Doga (Pucca) Midnight_Shriek_Spell.png|Eclipsa Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) is infamous for her use of dark magic. Moon Butterfly.jpeg|Moon Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) casted the dark spell granted by Eclipsa. WuyaColles.jpg|Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) powers are mostly derived from Heylin Dark Magic. Anime/Manga File:Zeref.png|Zeref (Fairy Tail) is feared as the most powerful master of Dark Magic ever known in the history of wizardry. Queen Diana.jpg|Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) is recognized as the most powerful dark witch in the entire world of MÄR. absolute_zero.jpg|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima) cute, ain't she? Medusa Snake Bomb.jpg|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) wields dark magic in the form of snakes. All the Gorgon sisters have animal themed dark magic. File:Black_Magic.png|Dark Magician (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using its signature attack, Dark Magic Attack. Video Games Démigra corrupts Piccolo.jpg|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) using his dark magic on Piccolo, corrupting him and increasing his power level. File:Fallen_elder_god_Shinnok.jpg|After his fall from grace by the hands of Raiden and elder gods; Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) was banished to hell where he became ruler. Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda series) is a skilled practitioner of dark magic, able to cast deadly curses, send the world into a state of endless night, create phantom verisons of himself, project electric spheres of energy, freeze his foes with waves of darkness, as well other deadly abilities. Tsao artwork.png|In addition to his combat abilities, General Tsao (Sly Cooper) is a master of black magic. Bowser Mario.png|Bowser (Super Mario) Black_Mage_H.png|Black Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) Crowley_H.png|Crowley (Valkyrie Crusade) Dark_Mage_H.png|Dark Mage (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master of dark arts. Dark Mystic.png|Dark Mystic (Valkyrie Crusade) Live Television/Movies Prince-Koura1.jpg|Prince Koura (The 7th Voyage of Sinbad) is said to be trained and skilled in every dark art known to man. Nora_channeling_Mallus'_powers.png|Nora Dhark (Arrowverse) Capture.JPG|Willow Rosenberg/Dark Willow (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Lord Voldemort.jpeg|Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) was known to be the most powerful and most wicked dark wizard of all time. File:Death_Eater_Army.jpeg|Death Eaters (Harry Potter) utilizing dark magic. Murtagh.JPG|Like his late father, Morzan, Murtagh (Inheritance Cycle) uses dark magic, but because of his training with Galbatorix, Murtagh is even more powerful than his father was. Nimue OUAT Dark One.png|Nimue (Once Upon a Time) is the first original dark one that originated dark magic. Regina Mills.jpg|Queen Regina (Once Upon a Time) Rumpelstiltskin OUTA.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin (Once Upon a Time) Maleficent OUTA.jpg|Maleficent (Once Upon a Time) Literature King Galbatorix.jpeg|King Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) drove deeper into the dark arts after going mad with the loss of his dragon. He learned horrible secrets of magic that should never be taught. Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) sheer strength in the Dark Arts can destroy entire dimensions. Web Animation A Disciple.png|Disciples (TF2 Freak) can cast hexes, devour souls, and use Necromancy. Teivel.png|Teivel (TF2 Freak) is an expert in dark arts, which he can use for defensive, or offensive options during battle. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries